


赌局

by Mougunw (orphan_account)



Category: KC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mougunw
Summary: 或许是两个别扭渣之间的关系破裂 伪be 由真人衍生 请勿上升 自己搞着玩玩的
Kudos: 2





	赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念我曾经沉迷的他与他

cxj要走了啊，他不是要出国吗，好像就是今天的上午飞机吧……

这种信息还是从别人口中知道的，真是令人失望啊。

带着红色感叹号的微信消息，发了出去却不是已读的短信，以及……已经被拉黑的电话号码。

kjf几乎像是逃命般地冲下了楼。

为什么……为什么他要走呢？

是的，cxj从来没有告诉过他。或许，根本没有告诉他的必要。

因为无论是谁，都认为对方不过是看着顺眼的炮友罢了，还是那种十分契合无顾虑的约炮对象。又或是暗中较劲儿的死对头，在不停地用尽浑身解数，企图从对方身上抓住不寻常的破绽。

这就是一场赌 局。

但就是在这么一种别扭的关系下，还是有人先动心了。动心就是示弱，这种关系本就是陷阱。

有谁能抵抗得住甜蜜的陷阱呢？哪怕那陷阱是无尽深渊吧。

喜欢就是这么义无反顾。

偌大的机场，将人流分散得破碎。巨大的落地玻璃窗，透进的是澄清柔和的阳光。

kjf几乎是面无表情地查询着cxj的登机口，在几次冷淡地询问工作人员后，才辗转到目的地。

冬日的阳光在不停地变幻着，尝试温暖那些阴暗的区域。

但阴暗总会存在。

不难找到cxj，毕竟那个背影，kjf比谁都印象深刻。他的脊背并不像看起来那样笔直，带着点天然的弧度，却又恰到好处，在两侧落下完美的腰窝……

kjf看见那再熟悉不过的背影，却不敢上前。

cxj对他的态度已经足够明显了。kjf定了定神，靠在一旁的柱子上。他正好在阳光不在的地方落脚，而那人，却刚好在阳光下。

他们的关系本该生疏，而不是像现在这般混乱。

kjf不知道，这场赌 局究竟是谁输谁赢。

明明是他先开始心动的。明明是他先逾矩的。明明是……是他先来招惹的。

那你呢？

已经开始登机了。VIP登机口的人流不多。kjf的目光追随着那个身影。

他今天穿的是那件白色的羽绒服啊。他不是不喜欢穿羽绒服的吗。

阳光多给了他一些眷顾，在柔和的阳光下，kjf能看见他略长的发尾，能看见他挂在下巴上的口罩，能看见他右手上的戒指。

那枚戒指闪动着异样的光。

kjf猛地惊醒，在这场赌 局，输了的人，是他自己。

kjf看着那背影越来越远……越来越远……他想伸手去抓住，但怎么可能。

kjf像是小女生那样有了忧愁和急切，他希望cxj能回一下头。不要求什么，只求再看一眼。

他忽然后悔了，心中的苦涩不可名状。他想冲上前去，去紧紧地抓住他，去紧紧地拥抱他，去告诉他自己的心意。

原来他们一直这么别扭。

kjf眼眶酸涩地看着那身影消失在自己的视线里。

cxj……

你就不能……回头看看我吗？

kjf猛地惊醒了。温暖的阳光晒在他光 裸的脊背上。他发现有几滴泪从脸上划过，无声地砸进了蓬松的枕头里。

他低头一看，被子全被拉走了。

kjf忍不住低笑出声，他翻过身 ，一把抱住了身旁的人。

他搂得很紧，他害怕这也是一场梦。梦醒了，什么都没了。

但怀里的温度确确实实告诉他，这不是梦。

kjf吻了吻怀中人柔软的发。

cxj， 这次我不会放手了。

我的光，终又回到了我心里。


End file.
